Communications using the 60 GHz band are of particular interest for providing short-range, high throughput data links for electronic consumer devices. To support such communications in many types of electronic consumer devices, low profile and low area antennas are required that can radiate is all possible directions, including forward or low angle directions. One method for providing antennas in consumer devices to support low angle radiation is using a printed dipole antenna on the edge of a printed circuit board (PCB). This method creates radiation that is polarized parallel to the PCB it is printed on. However, this approach has drawbacks due to the nature of dipole antennas. In particular, a dipole antenna behaves like a resonant circuit that has a series inductor and shunt capacitor. Therefore, if there are too many other conductive elements on the PCB in the vicinity of the dipole, the capacitance may become too large and the bandwidth of the antenna can suffer. Moreover, reducing the number of such other conductive elements in the vicinity of the dipole antenna is difficult, as modern PCB designs typically require a high circuit density for costs and/or size purposes. Therefore, keeping the necessary clearances for the dipole antenna to work properly is difficult. Another method for providing low angle radiation antennas in PCBs are closed cavity backed slot antennas. However, while closed cavity backed slot antennas are less sensitive to proximity issues than dipole antennas, the presence of the cavity makes closed cavity backed slot antennas more difficult to tune over the bandwidth required for 60 GHZ (14%).